


Astraphobic

by httpbabymadi



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: Astraphobia, Astraphobic Mike, Caring Harvey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Death, Season 1, scared Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpbabymadi/pseuds/httpbabymadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noun, Psychiatry.<br/>1. an abnormal fear of thunder and lightning.<br/>___________________________________________<br/>Mike and Harvey had left Person Hardman late at night.<br/>They still had a lot to do so they decided to go to Harvey's<br/>condo and a thunderstorm starts around the time they<br/>get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobic

**Author's Note:**

> I, myself, am afraid of thunder and lightening (not as severe as I'm making Mike's but Thunderstorms are pretty fucking scary) and we had a thunderstorm not too long ago while I was having a little re-watch of Suits.  
> I thought "Aw hell, why not? This is a good idea.'  
> Plus I'm having a rather bad day and the only way I want to get it right now is through writing.  
> Also, it's an AU where Mike was in the car with his parents and a Thunderstorm is what caused the wreck. (Explaining his fear)  
> So please enjoy and if there are any typos or misplaced words please tell me and some helpful criticism is much appreciated.  
> reminder i made this pretty quick.

After a stressful day of work, Harvey and Mike still had to work and pull an all-nighter. Harvey didn't like Mike's apartment so they had decided to go to Harvey's condo.

Mike had felt like something was wrong all day, he didn't know what it was, and that bothered him even more. He was paying attention to his thoughts of what it could've been and followed Harvey's footsteps. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Harvey groan and sigh "Wait here, Mike. I forgot something." Mike raised his eyebrow but didn't question him.

Mike waited a while and then it hit him. He could smell it, oncoming rain, the familiar smell of the antibacterial the rain had in it.

He checked the weather earlier, it said today was clear! Why now? He decided to make sure that he wasn't just being paranoid. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket clumsily, almost dropping it in the processes. He clicked the weather app and looked at today's weather.

Thursday, 10PM, 89% and it had the thunderstorm emoticon. An all too familiar sense of dread hit him. The memories of that night. every single detail torturing him. He was now trembling slightly with his new found information.

Harvey then came out of the door telling him something, Mike was busy with his mind on the weather. He was tapped on the shoulder, his gaze quickly met Harvey's. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." his tone was more of a mock than actual care. "I-I'm good, fine." Mike stumbled over his words. Harvey stared at him for a few more moments and then called Ray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rain had started pouring and Mike tried his best not to cry out. When they had gotten to the house Harvey forced Mike to stay outside, which didn't help Mike whatsoever. Mike was sweating and his breathing was beginning to quicken in pace.

Mike began wringing his hands waiting for Harvey to hurry up. Harvey opened the door and handed him a towel, he dried off and stepped in. "Here," Harvey said, Harvey was now wearing gray sweatpants and a black shirt. That was an abnormal sight to see. Harvey handed him a pair of sweat pants and a Harvard sweatshirt.

"Thanks," Mike said in a hushed tone, he had been to Harvey's condo before and already knew where the bathroom was. He hastily walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He took off his soaked clothes and put Harvey's clothes on. The sweatpants were big on him so he adjusted the strings, fumbling due to his trembles that failed to subside. He put the sweatshirt on, it was big on him too but he didn't mind that.

He was still sweating like a dog, his heartbeat was erratic, he could hear it in his ears. He heard a crack of thunder outside. His eyes were glistening with tears.

He sat down, his chest felt like a Boa Constrictor was strangling his chest. He began to rock back and forth slightly. He heard knocks on the door and he heard Harvey say "What are you doing in there?" he only replied with nonsense words and sentences.

The memories of his parents screaming at each other and Mike trying to tell them to stop and for his Dad to pay attention to the road, his dad looked up and gasped and stopped the car. His mom went silent and Mike was shocked, just as his dad began to put his foot on the pedal a crack of thunder came and a car slammed into them, killing his parents because the car hit the side of the front, Mike was injured but safe.

Harvey opened the door, almost hitting Mike in the process. His eyes widened for a second not knowing what was happening. He saw Mike shaking and not blinking, he began to realize he was having a panic attack.

Harvey bent down next to Mike and said "Hey, I'm going to move you to the living room all right?" another clap of thunder came and Mike cried loudly. Harvey realized it was the thunder that caused it all. He couldn't stop the thunder, so what was he going to do? Harvey grabbed Mikes sides and helped him up and moved him to the closest room that was big and open. That room was his bedroom. He sat Mike down on the bed, he saw the lightning through the window and his breathing was heavy and came out in short puffs.

Harvey needed to get him to breath somehow. He looked at Mike's face and said "Hey Mike, calm down, breath in and out." he said as calmly as he could, after a minute of trying it wouldn't stop. Harvey was beginning to get frustrated, he didn't know what to do. He did the only other thing he could think of and moved to sit behind Mike and pulled him into his lap. He pressed Mike's back to his chest and laid his palm on Mikes' chest. "Breath with me, Mike," he said into his ear then put his chin his shoulder. Mikes breathing began to slow down but it was still faster than it should be. "Breath.." Harvey said again, his breathing calmed and became steady. Mike was still sobbing, taking in double breaths. Mike looked up to Harvey, tears pouring out of his eyes. Harvey reached down and wiped them and smiled at him. "'M tired." Mike said then yawned "I am too." Harvey said laying back on the bed bringing Mike down with him.

This isn't something Harvey would normally do but it was for Mike. Mike snuggled up to Harvey's chest tiny sobs still coming out. The thunder stopped but there was still rain. Harvey pulled out his phone texting Donna to tell her they wouldn't be in first thing in the morning. Mike whimpered and Harvey ran his hand through his hair while humming.

 


End file.
